Gestur Sederhana
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Tidak perlu berkata-kata lantang, tidak perlu mendendangkan nyanyian lembut pengantar tidur, tidak juga bisikan manis bak adagio untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang. Seijuurou meyakini ayahnya bertutur monoton tidak bermaksud adagio.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 _ **Rate: K  
**_

 _ **Genre: Family/Drama.**_

 _ **Cast: Masaomi & Seijuurou.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ **Cuti ngomis istirahat terapi hipoglikemia. WB parah sampai nangis pilu tiga hari kehilangan kukang kesayangan.** _ **Kokoro**_ **bahagia lihat notif fb, berujung nulis ini.**

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **Gestur Sederhana**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Larut sudah hari, jarum pendek menunjuk angka satu.

Semestinya, ketika ini Seijuurou sudah terlelap dalam alam bawah sadar, bukan dengan ringan dari hati bersikeras hendak tetap terjaga.

Semestinya, kepala terkulai menindih bantal empuk, bukan bersandar di pundak kepala keluarga.

Semestinya, sepasang rubi bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata hingga subuh tiba, bukan tertutup setengah menahan kantuk.

Badan berpangku pada sosok di bawah, dikukung lengan berlapis baju hangat biru malam dari benang wol domba _anglo-merino_. Tangan berkulit mulai keriput, tak lagi mulus, besar, dan kuat menyangga buku tebal. Bola mata berwarna anggur merah memicing kalem mengamati tiap kata, rangkaian huruf alfabet dibaca dalam batin.

Tidak berkenan duduk di sofa empuk atau ranjang hangat, salah satunya memilih kursi goyang milik mendiang istri. Membawa sebuah buku, membaca hingga larut, merupakan kebiasaan sebelum tidur. Terkadang ditemani sebotol anggur serta keju.

Akhir-akhir ini, buah hati menyusul kemudian, berbekal selimut membungkus tubuh. Tanpa mengucapkan salam, menyamankan diri pada pangkuan.

Tidak serta langsung disambut pelukan hangat dan usapan lembut di kepala, tidak pula kecupan hangat yang membuat hati berdebar-debar.

Nihil perubahan ekspresi, pun dengan gerakan khusus penuh kasih sayang. Gestur tetap sama, namun tidak memberi tindak ketidaksetujuan.

Semenjak awal, tiada yang bermaksud bermanja, tiada pula yang berniat memanja.

Hanya keseharian yang menjadi kebiasaan baru.

Malam ini hampir tidak ada bunyi.

Musik pencegah sunyi berasal dari perapian. Gemeretak kayu patah dibakar bunga api menjadi arang hitam. Mesin teknologi dimatikan, dialihfungsi sebagai pendingin di kala siang. Saat langit diselimuti beludru hitam, perapian tua dipergunakan sebaik mungkin.

Tangan ringkih terkulai di atas paha, tertutup selimut, jari-jari bersinggungan. Tatap semu mewarnai sinar mata meredup samar. Tubuh tidak merasa dingin, jiwa yang mendingin.

Tidak apa-apa, hanya saat ini saja Seijuurou tidak perlu bersikap kuat.

Lembar kertas dipindah dari sini kanan ke kiri. Deru napas teratur tertangkap indera rungu. Wangi jahe pedas bercampur _mint_ dingin menggelitik lubang hidung. Kepala merah diputar menyamping, menghirup wangi menghangatkan sekaligus menyegarkan.

Mata dipejam.

Ada gulir singkat menghujam tatap kalem tanpa senyum pada helaian stroberi, kemudian kembali tertuju pada deretan paragraft.

Hening menemani. Bara merah menyala berguguran di lantai bata. Retak-retak kayu dilalap api tidak mengusik. Hangat menerpa wajah.

Waktu terus berjalan.

"Ayah."

Tidak ada sahutan. Tiada gestur jawaban. Nihil respon. Namun, Seijuurou tahu Masaomi mendengarkan.

"Apa Ayah menyayangiku?"

Tak banyak orang yang berani menghadapi pertanyaan mendasar dalam hidupnya dengan terbuka karena prosesnya akan sulit dan menyakitkan.

Akan tetapi, betulkah seseorang patut mendapat penghargaan atas keberaniannya bila mampu mengalahkan rasa takut?

Jemari telunjuk dan ibu jari menyibak poni merah, menariknya ke balik daun telinga. Seijuurou tidak membuka mata.

"Seijuurou."

Itu kata pertama yang diucapkan Masaomi semenjak kepulangannya dari kantor hari ini.

Lantas dilanjut imbuhan dingin. "Jika ingin bercanda, lakukan pada orang yang bisa mengerti."

Lucu itu, bukan saat perut terasa geli, malah ketika sesuatu yang rumit diterima begitu saja tanpa harus perlu dijelaskan lagi.

Buku ditutup.

Seijuurou bergumam tidak jelas, lalu diam agak lama. Matanya terbuka lagi. Posisi tidak berubah. Tanpa ekspresi, bibir terbuka lagi.

"Ronove banyak berbicara jika masuk kamarku."

Katanya, yang juga bermakna membandingkan kepala keluarga dengan penasihat pribadi. Diam-diam, Masaomi bertanya-tanya. Sebetulnya sudah sejauh mana pengaruh pria paruh baya itu pada pewaris tunggal keluarga Akashi?

Jari kokoh membelai benang-benang merah pendek kepunyaan putra semata wayang. Seingat beliau, rambut Seijuurou masih panjang kemarin.

Tubuh sang anak makin merapat seiring semakin merasakan rambutnya disisiri.

Masaomi bukannya kalah. Beliau hanya punya caranya sendiri untuk menang. Apa gunanya bersaing pada sesuatu yang bukan keahlian, bila ada talenta lain yang lebih dikuasai?

Serupa bisikan, membasuh hati dengan ketenangan. "Dengar, Nak."

Suara Masaomi berat dan rendah. "Seseorang bisa menghibur dengan kata manis karena ia tidak merasakan apa-apa selain kasihan."

Akashi tunggal menimpali dengan endusan.

Wangi jahe makin tercium kala Seijuurou merapat mencari kehangatan. Selimut ditarik hingga mencapai leher. Tak ayal ia menikmati momen ini.

Omongan seseorang bisa membingungkan antara begitu terpelajar atau pembual besar.

Tetapi saat ini, Seijuurou meyakini ayahnya bertutur monoton tidak bermaksud adagio. Tindakan fisik lebih ampuh memancing kepercayaan daripada kata-kata semanis madu.

Hamparan luas dihujam bibir menghitam sering menghisap nikotin. Menempel perlahan. Pelan-pelan menghantar kehangatan tidak terdeskripsi. Kecupan tidak bermakna kasihan, murni cinta kasih.

Kantuk mulai merayap lagi. Bulu mata turun tak kuat disangga.

Tidak perlu berkata-kata lantang, tidak perlu mendendangkan nyanyian lembut pengantar tidur, tidak juga bisikan manis bak adagio untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang.

Tak usah jauh-jauh, pada dasarnya seseorang akan bahagia jika ada sesuatu yang mereka sukai.

Kukungan hangat, usapan lembut, satu kecupan di dahi.

Seijuurou tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
